Glaring Dream
by SYuuri
Summary: Something might change her mind. TK. DT AU. Plz read and rev.::chap2::
1. Part one

**Glaring Dream**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: Glaring Dream is the title of the ending song of an anime titled **_**Gravitation**_**; a very nice song by **_**Mad Soldiers**_

**Summary:**** Kim finds it difficult to deal with an overprotective Tommy, but something might change her mind. **

* * *

**.//Part one**

"You've got to be kidding," Kim said in barely controlled voice, shooting a death glare at the doctor of paleontology standing near the console. "In case you haven't noticed, Tommy, you need all the help you can get!"

Tommy turned around to face the newest addition to the Power Team. It had been five months since Kim got back into his life, as well to the role she'd given up years ago. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the rest of the team watching them with worry and concern. They shouldn't have the conversation in front of them, but it's unlikely Kim'd willingly follow him upstairs. "Kim, you broke your wrist," _In two places_, he wanted to add but thought better of it.

"Try to tell me something that I don't know," the Purple ranger grumbled.

"You're not in any condition to go back to the field, Kim," Tommy continued, hating to have this conversation with her but hoped she could see where he was coming at. "You could put yourself and the team in danger,"

"It's just a broken wrist," Kim said, looking down frustratingly at the sling supporting her arm. How could she be so careless? "I still can kick some butts," If they kept up this conversation, she might kick _his_ butt.

Tommy shook his head. His eyes looked deeply into Kim's chocolate orbs. The fury that he never expected would come from those eyes nearly crumbled his resolve to ground her. "No. My decision is final and that's that,"

Kim's lips curved into a frown. Sure, she completely understood that Tommy was just trying to take care of her, but now was not the time to play 'the white knight in shining armor' role. Of course, the fact that she ended up hurting her hand from shielding Tommy from Zeltrax's blast only made things worse.

"Tommy, I think you should take a look at this," Hayley made a half hearted attempt to interrupt the black and purple ranger. She didn't want to but this couldn't wait. "Zeltrax attacks again,"

Tommy rolled his eyes, suppressing a loud sigh from escaping his mouth. Kim put her hand on her hips, her head tilting up to look at him. Her voice was almost mocking when she spoke. "Go ahead, don't let me stop you,"

"Kimberly…,"

"Dr. O," Conner cut off the slightly heated conversation before it got the chance to develop into World War III. He gave his mentor an apologetic look. Kira stood beside him, sneaking a glance at the petite brunette that she had become attached to recently. "We need to head downtown like, right now,"

Without sparing another glance at Kimberly, Tommy bent his head and joined the line of the younger rangers.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"Hayley, do you mind if I take a walk for a moment? I think fresh air would do me good," Kim said once her teammates had gone with their raptor cycles. "There's nothing much that I can do, anyway,"

"Sure, I'll contact you if anything happens," The redhead turned in her chair and smiled understandingly. Tommy had told her many things about Kim while they're still in college and Kim's infamous stubborness was one of those things.

"We've gotten into lots of arguments lately," Wearing a bittersweet smirk, the original pink ranger walked over to Hayley. She reluctantly looked at the computer screen and she couldn't help but winced when two dozens of tyranodronnes fell from the sky. Tommy and the others were cleary outnumbered.

"Sometimes, disagreement isn't always a bad thing. It gives you the opportunity to get to know each other better," Hayley in her infinite wisdom said softly, watching Kim's eyes misting up. "He just wants to keep you safe, don't take it personal,"

"I know,"

Kimberly took the path that would lead her to the small pond Tommy'd taken her at her first week in Reefside. It was in the middle of the woods and the view was simply breathtaking. It was a mild surprise for her, knowing that there's such a beautiful place existed without anybody knowing. She needed some peace and quiet to sort things out, to clear her mind, and the place she was heading could provide her just that.

Eight months ago she ran to Tommy in the city hall after almost eight years of no contact. A friendly dinner followed in the evening and for the next three months, they began to get to know each other again, becoming acquainted with the present Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. He was still as moody as ever although the PhD was clearly something she didn't see coming from someone who had always been so forgetful in high school.

It was a huge leap of faith when she told him she never really got over him. The truth was pretty clichéd, but he had to know. Knowing that he felt the same way about her was enough to make her want to cry then and there. A week later, after the best love making they both'd ever experienced, he asked her to move in. Every kiss was like a miracle and waking up next to him every morning was a dream came true for her.

He had changed but so had she. They were no longer seventeen and she's clearly no longer the same girl who wore pink all the time and went shopping every afternoon with Aisha. She would do anything to make this relationship work because if it didn't, she would simply die. They were meant to be together and she wouldn't believe otherwise. Still, there were many times she just wanted to throw her five inch heel at him.

Kim stood at the big rock near the waterfront, the early evening breeze playing with her hair. Despite her tough exterior at the Command Center, her hand was undeniably hurting. As a gymnast since she was four, she had more than enough experience to tell that lifting her power bow _or_ simply slapping Tommy was not possible. But she couldn't just sit back while her love and friends were out there fighting.

For untold minutes, she let the sweet old memories from her high school day's sweep over her, allowing them to soothe her. After long moments, her eyes snapped open. _What am I doing here?_ She should make herself useful, even if it meant just sitting and waiting for Tommy at the Command Center. Before she turned away, something shiny under the water caught her eyes and she moved forward. Her eyebrows cocked, a smile brushing her lips. Could it be another dino gem? Kim knelt and with lots of efforts, reached out her right hand, dipping it under the cold surface of the water.

"Oh!" Out of the blue, Kim felt a light tug at her hand and she lost her balance. Noone saw the purple ranger fall to the water and never resurface.

--

Zeltrax had come back with full force but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. The three monsters he had created had made too much damage. Many people were injured but fortunately, noone was killed.

Hayley gasped when another deadly blast was practically pinpointed towards the rangers. Trent managed to avoid the beam that could deep-fry him in under a second but Ethan got thrown to the nearest car parked in front of the Reefside Primary School. Zeltrax had successfully knocked Tommy's Brachio staff from his hand and it skidded ten feets from his place. The situation was not pretty at all.

One part of her heart was relief that Kim was not there to witness the scene before her eyes because Hayley was sure she wouldn't be able to convince Kim for not going and helping her teammates. However, another part of her did wish that Kim was there. "Kim, where are you…,"

* * *

**:: This will be a two part story. Thank you for reading and please review. No flame though. Thanks! **

**- Yuuri**


	2. Part 2a

**Glaring Dream**

**Disclaimer:**** Power Rangers isn't mine.**

**:: Thank you for the reviews :) I managed to write the next part in just two days, so here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

**//.Part 2a**

Kim whimpered and moved her head slightly, immediately feeling like someone had used her head as a bowling ball. Hissing, her eyes fluttered open slowly. There's someone bending over her but her vision was still too blurry to make out who the person was. She remembered about the fall; someone had clearly pulled her in.

"You okay?"

The newest purple ranger blinked a couple of times, gaining her focus back. "I think so,"

"Oh, good. I was worried," Kim pulled herself into a sitting position, for a while forgetting about her broken hand. A little boy that couldn't be older than eight or seven years old was kneeling in front of her so that their faces were at the same height. He grinned.

"Where am I?" Kim inquired, her eyes looking around. Trees, rose patches, more trees… "Are you the one who pulled me out of the water?"

"What water?" The boy asked and stood up, brushing his knees. "I was going to play with my new toy when I found you sleeping in my backyard,"

Her heart swelled with panic as Kim realized that her clothes were dry. She reached out to touch her hair, expecting it to be damp. But it was also dry. "It can't be… I'm…,"

"What happened to your hand?"

Kim didn't answer his question, instead she brought her Dino bracelet up to her mouth and started calling for Hayley. She tapped at the purple gem in frustation when nothing happened. It acted as if it's just an ordinary bracelet. _Okay, first thing first. Don't panic_.

"What's that? Looks cool. Can I play with it too?" The boy asked suddenly, his finger pointing at the metal around her wrist and his eyes twinkling with interest.

"No,"

"Maybe I should tell my mother," The boy had started walking towards the backdoor when Kim grabbed his hand, cringing when the sudden movement stinging her other hand.

"Don't! Just… tell me, what is this place?" Kim gratefully received his hand and let him pull her up as her eyes were busy observing her surrounding. It was a neat backyard with a cute little tree house.

"It's my house," He answered simply. "My house in the beautiful Claymore City,"

"Claymore City?" Kim repeated dully, clearly never heard of that name before. "Where exactly is that?"

The little boy in the black t-shirt and jeans shorts frowned, staring at her somewhat strangely. The way he looked at her made her think like she was one of the escapees from a mental institution. "Texas,"

_Texas?!_ Kim's mouth gaped open, her brain still trying to process the information she just received. She fell to the pond and woke up without getting wet at the slightest in Texas? Was this somekind of a sick joke? Mesogog's new idea to split the team up?

"I…," Her mouth went dry. What was she supposed to tell him? That somehow she got teleported from Cali to his backyard? Could it be that shiny thingy that caused all of this? Exhaling a deep breath of air, she looked back at the boy regarding her with curious yet interested gaze. He looked awfully familiar. Did she have relatives in Texas?

"I'm Tommy," He said with a smile and extended his hand. "What's your name?"

_Oh my God_. Kim swore her heart stopped beating for at least three seconds when the boy introducing himself. Of course _he_ looked familiar! He would be the man she woke up to about twenty years from today. Her surprise must be apparent in her face because Tommy raised one of his eyebrows and said,

"You look like you just saw a ghost,"

Her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could almost hear it. She tried to look for another logical explanation; maybe he just by chance shared the same name with Tommy, _her_ Tommy. To confirm that she had to ask. "Can you tell me your surename?"

"It's Oliver," He said proudly. "Tommy Oliver,"

_This is bad. Real bad. _"Okay, _Tommy_, what year is this?"

"1986,"

--

"What do you mean you can't locate her?" Tommy's voice was unexpectedly calm. It was another evidence for Hayley and the team to know that he was beyond pissed. It was almost three hours since Kim left and the scanner placed around the forest couldn't find the purple ranger.

"The scanner picked up nothing," Hayley said while her hands were busy typing at the keyboard. "She said she'd be back soon but she never showed up,"

Conner ran his hand up and down Kira's bruised arm, his thumbs gently brushing lightly at the scrapes. The yellow ranger scooted closer to him. She had considered the older woman who once used to hold the pteradactyl power as her sister. Ethan stood next to Hayley, offering her a silence support.

Tommy walked in small circles, his hand raking through his short locks. The battle had been worse than he'd expected. Most of their zords needed major amendment and he doubted they could finish them before Zeltrax attacking again. Not to mention they needed to discuss a new battle plan. Now he was told to his face that Kimberly was missing.

"Maybe she went to the mall," Conner voiced out his idea and received a swat from his girlfriend. "What? It's a possibility,"

"Good God, Conner. Do you think Kim would go shopping, knowing that the city was in danger? You have such an interesting mind, my friend," Ethan commented dryly.

Tommy, on the other hand, decided to pay no attention to the red ranger's remark. He kept his voice firm only with effort. "Have you tried to contact her?"

Hayley nodded. "Of course, but I only got a steady static. She didn't bring her cellphone with her… Oh, Tommy, I think I find something,"

Ethan stepped aside to give the black ranger some space. Tommy's eyes glued to the computer screen and his heart grew cold.

"This was taken at five twenty six," Hayley informed. She inserted some commands and the team was entranced by the sight of Kimberly falling to the lake. Tommy nearly leaped forward when she gone under the water.

"It must be Elsa's doing," Tommy breathed, trying his best to keep his emotion in check. Damn, it was difficult. "She wasn't there this afternoon,"

"What is that?" Trent asked, pointing at the glowing thing after Hayley paused the video. She shook her head.

"I have no idea. There's a strong energy reading coming from the lake. Give me a minute, I might find something,"

"How about a giant squid?" Conner suggested, recalling Cassidy's latest report about the possible huge, mythical creature. His comment successfully elicited a round of groans from his friends. "Wait, that's not in California, isn't it?"

Kira rolled her eyes, too tired to lift up her hand and knock some sense into his head. As much as she loved him, sometimes she just couldn't understand the way his mind working.

The Hispanic teen in white looked thoughtful, his fingers tapping at his chin. Of course, Kimberly was injured, but she didn't even try to swim back up. She just…vanished. "Hey, could it be an invisiportal?" Five sets of eyes turned towards him. Kira was the first one who broke the long silence.

"In the water? Is that possible?"

--

The history was repeating itself. This wasn't new for her; getting sucked into a time hole. It happened once, giving her the rare chance of meeting her friends' ancestors and even literally flirting with Tommy's great, great, great, great grandfather. She had to fight a walking cactus and that winged monkey, Goldar, that time. Not exactly a moment to remember.

What happened? Were the others aware about her absence already?

Who sent her here? How about this eight year old Tommy Oliver? Even being an ugly, disgusting and scaly monster, Mesogog was probably the smartest human slash dinosaur man that she'd even known. Not that she knew many freaks like him though. Maybe his plan was to kill _this_ Tommy so the future Doctor Oliver would disappear from existence. _Where did she hear that scenario before?_ Kim thought sarcastically. She mentally applauded herself for handling the conditions pretty well. Very well, in fact. _At least you're still standing on your feet this time._

"Why you're not in school?" Kim finally asked, looking at the mini and younger version of the love of her life. He hadn't grown out his hair yet so it's kinda difficult for her to recognize him at the first time, but the eyes were the same.

Tommy shrugged. "Today's Sunday. You don't know that?"

"I…," She didn't know what else to say, there's too much things swirling around her mind for her to start off a new topic. "Did anything weird happen today?"

His face broke into a grin, his hands swinging at his sides. "Yes, something happened. It's really weird,"

"What is it?" Kim questioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She knew that smile; in the future he would be flashing her that smile everytime he had something sneaky behind his back.

"You're what happened today. Why were you sleeping in my backyard? You don't have a home? How about your parents?" Tommy lifted his finger one by one as he asked his questions. "You don't look like a killer, or a thief,"

"I _am_ a good person," Kim said, smiling down at him. She made a mental note to kiss Tommy, the other Tommy, for not freaking out when he found her there. And _he_ lectured his students not to speak to strangers. The thought reminded her of another thing that she'd forgotten. By being here she was affecting the history, wasn't she?

"What's your name? I told you mine,"

She lowered her eyes to the ground, thinking. "I'm… Ann,"

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Ann," Tommy called out brightly, making Kim frown.

Aunt? Did she look _that_ old? She had a big family and many of her nieces and nephews called her 'auntie', but being called 'Aunt Ann' by Tommy felt odd to say the least. "Just call me Ann,"

--

"Well… I don't know, but it could be," Hayley said, turning around to face the serious faces of the rangers.

"I have a question," Ethan raised his hand, his eyes darting between Hayley and Tommy. "Do we know where it leads to?"

"Could be anywhere," Kira answered jadedly, the long battle had drained her energy out.

"I'll bet it goes straight to Mesogog's lair," Conner said, leaning over and pressing the play button. He watched the short scene twice. "I'm pretty sure,"

At the mention of the name, Trent's body went rigid. He loved his Dad but he'd also made a promise to himself that he would keep fighting alongside his friends; with Doctor Oliver, Kira, Ethan and Conner. Kimberly was one of his teammates and he couldn't let her and the team down. "Guys, seems like we've injured Zeltrax badly enough. While he hasn't made another move yet, do you mind if I go home for a while? I got something to do,"

Tommy opened his eyes but the images of anything bad that could happen to Kim was getting worse and worse by the second. It's hard not to think negatively about the whole situation. Did Mesogod really take her? Or was it somebody else? How about her arm? Would she be able to fight with only one hand? Minutes had passed and the tension was practically eating him alive. He took a deep breath to control the emotions raging through his veins. It was his fault. If only they didn't get into _another_ fight, none of this would happen. It felt like someone had pushed a blade through his chest and twisted it, doubling the pain.

Tommy nodded at Trent, giving him a tight smile that seemed forced. "Go, Hayley will let you know if Zeltrax's stupid enough to show up again this evening, though I really doubt it,"

"Thanks, Doctor Oliver. See you later, guys,"

* * *

**:: I assumed Tommy was sixteen in 1994, which means he was born in 1978. So he was eight years old in 1986. Urghh… I hate math so I hope I didn't make a mistake. Thank you for reading, please review. No flame please. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
